


Midnight Pleasures

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [16]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gratuitous Smut, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex on Furniture, Size Difference, Smut, Squirting, Stress Relief, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: (Y/N) experiences some work stress late one night and Alan decides to help her relieve that stress in a creative manner.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Midnight Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

Alan turns on his side in the cozy king-sized bed and throws his arm over his wife's form.

He cranes his head to her side of the bed after his arm makes contact with the cold mattress. He reaches behind him to switch on the bedside lamp and shields his eyes from the intrusive light.

He pats her side of the bed even though he can clearly see she's not there.

"(Y/N)?" He calls out quietly.

_No answer._

The large red numbers on the digital clock on the bedside table shows it's 01:23.

 _Odd_.

He gets up from the bed and balances himself against the bedroom wall as he fights against his groggy and disoriented state. He gently knocks on the en-suite door, switches on the bathroom light, and sticks his head in to see.

_Empty._

_Where could she be?_ He frowns as he wonders where his wife could be at this hour.

He makes his way out of the bedroom and into the hall. At the end of the hall near the staircase, he sees the light emitting through the bottom of her closed office door. He walks over and gently wraps his knuckles on the wooden surface three times.

"Come in," he hears her call from inside.

He slowly pushes her office door open and spots her sitting on the tan leather couch with one leg crossed over the other while staring out the large bay window into the London night sky. She's wearing her silk champagne camisole and her short matching silk dressing gown. She's cradling a cup of tea with both hands, long cold by now. She places it down on the side table and turns to him with a lopsided smile.

"Darling? It's past midnight, why are you not in bed?" He asks and clears his throat after hearing how hoarse his voice sounds.

He steps closer to the couch, plops down, and nestles in next to her full-shaped body.

"Is everything alright?" He asks her sweetly in his hoarse voice.

She lets out a sigh and turns back to face the view of the midnight lit city.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just... couldn't sleep, I guess." She shrugs her shoulders.

"What's keeping you up, sweetheart?" He reaches over to her hand, intertwines their fingers and rests their linked hands on his thigh.

She absentmindedly plays with his wedding band on his finger, twisting it round and round. She rubs tiredly at her eyes and looks down at their hands. She gives his hand a squeeze and looks up at him with a crooked smile.

"I'm just over-stressed from work. I've tried meditating, drinking warm milk... the tea was the last solution, but clearly, it has no effect.   
And no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to shake that feeling..." She confesses quietly and she can still feel the uneasiness in her stomach.

Alan leans down and nibbles on her earlobe.

"Well, in that case... I know just what to do to help relieve the stress," he growls seductively close to her ear and she can feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Relax..." he breathes.

He licks her neck then places a soft warm kiss in the crook of her neck on the wet spot. (Y/N) shivers at the new sensation as heat pools low in her core.

He continues this action for a good few minutes and then proceeds to gently bite down on her sweet spot. He rolls her soft fleshy skin between his teeth and sucks hard, leaving an angry red bruise.

A breathy moan escapes (Y/N)'s lips as she starts to go dizzy from lust. Alan flattens his tongue and licks all the way from her collarbone up her neck while nipping her skin time and again.

He reaches down to her thick thighs, gently coaxing her legs apart. His hand travels up and down the thick flesh of her inner leg and comes to rest at the hem of her camisole.

He looks deep into her chocolate brown eyes and leans dangerously close to her lips, but not letting them touch just yet. He gently brushes her lips with his hot tongue and she grants him entry into her mouth. Their tongues soon find a rhythm of 'giving and pulling' in each other's mouths.

He runs his forefinger and thumb along the hem of her camisole and his hand sensually makes its way under her nightgown and comes to a stop near her covered sex. Without breaking their kiss he applies pressure to her clit through the lacey fabric of her underwear and slowly starts to massage it in tiny circles with his plump index finger.

(Y/N) gasps into his mouth and she can feel his mouth form a mischievous smile against her own. He kisses his way down her slender fleshy neck and stops to pay attention to her sweet spot near her collarbone.

He slides off of the couch and rests on his knees in front of her parted legs. He kisses in between her décolletage and moves to her large breasts. He takes a nipple in his mouth through the camisole fabric and sucks hard on it.

The silky texture of the fabric covering her hard erect nub awakens new pleasures in him.   
Similarly, the smooth texture rubbing against her sensitive nipple combined with Alan's wet hot mouth is creating a new feeling of pleasure for her.

His hands travel up and down her chunky sides resulting in him pulling her camisole more up until the fabric rests at her waist.

He makes his way southwards and dips his head beneath her belly, coming to a halt in front of her sex. He can already see her wetness staining her underwear and motions for her to lift herself while he deftly pulls her lacey thong down her legs.

He stares at her beauty then places soft kisses along the outer lips of her clean-shaven vagina. The smell of _her_ mixed with arousal is enough to make Alan go lightheaded.

He inches closer to her, flattens his wet tongue, and gives one long lick of her slick slit. Her leg twitches at the sudden contact and she takes a sharp intake of breath. Her head falls back in pleasure and her body arches forward as Alan skillfully laps at her folds. A thick stream of white cum gushes out of her and pools below her on the leather couch.

Alan reaches out a finger, scoops up the substance, and lets it drip from his finger before dipping his head and slurping the substance up like it's his last meal. With each stroke of his tongue white cum gushes out of her showing Alan just how much she enjoys his touches.

Her clit is already engorged and throbbing painfully, peeking out from under the folds of her womanhood. Alan wets her clit with his tongue and exhales a hot breath onto it causing (Y/N) to gasp at how good it feels.

She writhes and squirms under his touch, guiding him to where she needs him to be. He points his tongue and plunged it inside her causing her to shriek out in pleasure. His large hooked nose rubs against her clit again and again with each tongue thrust, but not quite applying the pressure that she seeks.

She wants his soft wet lips to encircle her nub and suckle on it until his name leaves her mouth and she can hold back no longer. She pushes deeper against his face just thinking about him sucking on her clit and flicking at it with his skillful tongue.

She's thinking about him pushing her to an explosive orgasm, having her squirt her liquids into his mouth, drenching his lips and his chin in her fluids of pleasure.

As if hearing her thoughts, with one quick movement he hooks his arms around her inner thighs and pulls her closer to him, adjusting her in the perfect position.

She manages to look beyond her belly in order to see her husband beneath her. He smiles and looks her directly in the eyes as his wet lips make their way to her clit, encircling it and sucking gently at it.

With each flick of his fat tongue, a jolt of pleasure shoots through (Y/N)'s body making her twitch and bringing her closer to an orgasm.

Her hand makes its way down to his head and she runs her fingers through his silver hair, gently encouraging him.

She is so close to reaching her pleasure, yet she doesn't want it to be over just yet. Her legs tingle and start twitching as she tries to ride his mouth for as long as she possibly can.

Alan continues to suckle on her bundle of nerves and with one last flick of his tongue, he pushes her over the edge.

Her orgasm feels so good that (Y/N) squeezes her large thighs together and pushes his silver head deeper into her while grinding his face as each wave of pleasure rips through her body.

Alan can hardly breathe and the large erection he sports between his legs - causing his flannel pajamas to tent - is throbbing painfully, but he knows tonight her needs come first. He knows he doesn't need to get-off, as long as he achieves his goal of helping her relieve her stress.

He continues sucking and flicking at her clit until she is satisfied and releases the pressure on the back of his head indicating for him to stop sucking at her sensitive nerves. He pulls away and gives her time to catch her breath. He can see her clit still engorged and pulsating from the pleasure.

She gives a breathy chuckle, but Alan can still see the tension she carries in her shoulders. He softly runs his middle finger up and down her slit eliciting soft mewling from (Y/N).

At first, it was one finger, then two, and now three thick fingers that he pushes inside her. He presses his middle finger upwards applying pressure against her g-spot as he roughly plunges his fingers in and out of her. He pushes his palm to rest against her pubic bone and with every thrust of his hand, his palm rubs deliciously against her engorged and still sensitive clit.

She can feel another orgasm edging closer.

Alan starts to pick up the pace and relentlessly thrusts her insides until she can hold back no longer. Without a word, she throws her head back, arches her back and comes undone for a second time under his touch. She bits down on her bottom lip, trying not to scream out his name in ecstasy, while her body convulses.

She reaches behind her head for the back of the couch and digs her nails deep into the material causing her knuckles to turn white. She breathes heavy and squirms under his touch as hot liquid squirt out of her and rushes down his thick forearm like a waterfall while he continues his methodical thrusts.

Once she's come down from her mountain of pleasure Alan pulls his fingers out of her and inspects them. The same white stickiness from earlier coats his fingers and he brings them up to his mouth, sticks his tongue out, and sucks off every last drop from two of his fingers while looking directly in her eyes.

"You taste divine, my love," he growls and brings the last finger over to her still swollen lips, offering her a taste of herself.

"Taste yourself," he demands huskily.

At first, she hesitates, never before having tasted herself, but then she leans forward and takes his thick index finger deep into her hot wet mouth. She flicks her tongue around his finger, seductively sucking off her own juices and it's surprisingly arousing her again.

But she's too exhausted to act on it and she releases his finger with a _pop_ as her body slumps back into the sofa.

Alan holds onto the armrest of the couch while pulling himself upwards. He walks over to (Y/N)'s desk and grabs the box of tissues.

First, he cleans off his sticky fingers and soaked forearm then heads back over to his wife. He gets down on his knees again and delicately cleans up all her juices from the couch and takes his time cleaning between her fold, lapping up all her juices and making sure she will be comfortably clean for bed.

He looks up and can see her head lulling back, looking at him through hooded eyelids.

"Off to bed with you, Love," he instructs and takes her hand guiding her to their bedroom.


End file.
